Peaches and Broken Bones
by Jake-Everfree
Summary: Kuroko and Satsuki are going out a couple of years after the series... Things... happen... Chp 2: The Water Tower and a Couple of Colds!
1. Peaches and Broken Bones

******Peaches and Broken Bones**

"A date", Satsuki thought in her head, giggling as she did," I'm on a date." The pinkette felt a squeeze around her hand and shifted her gaze to the boy next to her.

"Is there something funny?" he asked, emotionless blue eyes looking at her.

Her hearts did backflips. She squeezed back and hugged his arm, smiling at the shadow. "I'm on a date with Kuroko!" her thoughts yelled out.

"I just remembered how cute you are", she teased, resting her head upon his shoulder.

Tetsuya inhaled deeply. Peaches, her shampoo smelled like peaches today. He softly smiled for an instant before returning to his usual poker face. "That hurts my feelings."

"Wha-"

Again, the smile broke through his blank demeanor," I never forget how beautiful you look."

Her heart did a full on 1440 degree aerial maneuver as it sky dived off a plane. Satsuki immediately let go of the boys hand and characteristically tried to glomped him yelling, "Tet-chan!"

Her arms caught air as found the shadow to be nowhere in sight. "Kuroko? Where'd you go?" Looking around the street, she found nothing, other than herself alone.

"Hey pretty lady", an irritating voice said," what are you doing alone?" Satsuki turned around to find a trio of smug looking teenagers, probably a year or two older than her. " Are you waiting for someone? It's not fun to wait alone."

"Yeah", another one of them smiled with his yellow teeth, the smell of cigarettes laced in his breath," Why don't we go to karaoke or something? Let's go have some fun."

"I am alright thank you", "I am on a date, right now. Now, excuse me while I search for my invisible boyfriend", or "Piss off Scumbags! Touch me and I will break your faces in!" Which one would be appropriate for her to pick? She was leaning towards the last one, but maybe it might be a bit harsh. Before she could say anything though, she felt a hand on her wrist. "Come on!" one of the thugs yelled," Let's go!" Satsuki tried to pull away but she wasn't strong enough, they dragged her anyway a few feet, before a mysterious voice spoke.

"Excuse me", it politely interrupted, stopping the teens in their tracks," can you please let her go?"

"Wha?" The trio of teenagers jumped back in surprise. "Where'd you come from?"

"I was here the whole time."

"Kuroko!" the girl happily shouted, rushing towards him and putting the passing specialist between her and the others.

"Who are you?"

"This girl's boyfriend."

The teens looked at eachother, then broke into fits of laughter. "R-really?" asked the only one who could control himself enough to speak," That's rich!" Soon the laughing died down as the third of the group walked up and leaned down to Kuroko's height.

"Now, a little kid shouldn't make such serious jokes." A vein popped up on Tetsuya's head. "And didn't your mother teach you to share your toys?" Then another popped up. "I mean, she looks fun to play with." A third revealed itself. " Just leave her with us and we'll take real good care of her. Run along now before I break your hand."

Last straw.

Kuroko took a deep breath to calm himself. The two delinquents behind this one still were giggling.

"Well? What's it gonna be?"

The blue haired boy immediately punched the thug with the same strength and form as the ignite pass kai. Causing the guy to fly to his friends, creating a small pile of dazed thugs. "Well", Kuroko stated as he shook his hand,"Looks like you did break my hand, albeit with your face, but that just makes it more of an accomplishment.

Two of the three soon stopped seeing stars and tried to get up, though it's quite hard with your large unconscious friend pinning them down. "Why you!"

"And that's our cue to leave!" Momoi stated as she grabbed Kuroko's hand and started to run as far as possible.

They ran. She didn't know where, but she just ran to get away, Kuroko's hand gripped tightly in her own. He won't disappear now, she's got him. She squeezed tighter, he can never escape.

After a half an hour of running through the streets, they found themselves at a familiar park where they sat on the familiar swings to catch their breath.

"I've never seen you punch someone like that before", she smiled after getting some oxygen in her lungs. There was the joking punch he used on the his teammates when they were laughing around. There was the punch he used when he needed a teammate to snap out of a funk. There was even a fight with Aomine or Taiga once or twice over something stupid, but that was more of a failing of hands than a fistfight. She never saw him cause a guy to fly with his fist before... It was strangely masculine of him to be able to do that.

"I never did it before", he confessed, rubbing the knuckles of his hand.

"It was cool."

"Thanks."

They sat in silence. The chains of the swings gently creaking back and forth as the two rocked in their seats.

Satsuki decided to break the silence. "Is your hand okay?"

Kuroko hesitated to answer but then softly said,"I think the guy's face actually broke it." She blinked a few times before laughing loudly. "You know I'm serious, right?" he asked.

"Yeah", she smiled, wiping tear from her eyes. She took a sigh and got off the swing, extending a hand out for Kuroko to grab with his not broken hand. "Come on, let's go."

Flirting, a run-in with delinquents, a park, a visit to the emergency room. Believe it or not, this was one of the more normal dates the two shared.


	2. The Water Tower and a Couple of Colds

A/N: I didn't intend to make another chapter for whatever this is... I just had the idea once I noticed that I didn't hit "completed" on the story. I'm going to make some more Satsuya/Tetsuki fics anyway... the next one where it kinda isn't really the focus...

I didn't really intend for it to be this long... Whatever... Just read it and be disappointed...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. My existence would end if I did...

**The Water Tower and a Couple of Colds**

By: Jake-Everfree

"It's cold," Satsuki whined," why are we going hiking? I thought we were just having dinner and a movie!"

The miracle with her kept on walking, wore a humorously large coat on his small frame, only funny because it was almost like a sort of puffy dress on him. Kuroko kept a stoic face and trudged on up the snowy hillside. "I simply thought you would think logically."

"What? What is that suppose to mean?"

The blue hair stopped and look back at his girlfriend, and with a smirk said," I didn't think you would wear a mini skirt in January."

"So, you would rather have me not wear a miniskirt? I thought you liked my legs."

"I do, however, I want to be the only one to see them. That goes the same for the rest of you."

Satsuki's face got as pink as her hair, and it wasn't from the cold. "Tsu-kun, I-"

"Stockings are equally as delicious as well." She quickly closed her mouth, not really expecting him to talk like Daiki would. She looked at Kuroko with caution before uttering a single syllable. "What?"

"We're here," he spoke, ignoring her question as she found the two of them at a water tower.

"Huh?" she pouted,"here? What's so neat about this place?"

"You'll see." Tetsuya then ushered her to the rickety ladder," Ladies first, right?"

"Oh, what a gentleman," she softly chuckled, before hitting him in the back of the head. "Yeah right! Don't think I forgot what I was wearing!"

He sighed at the fact his plan didn't work," oh well, worth a try." He took one hand and grabbed a rung and worked his way up. Soon he found himself at the top, he also found himself alone. "Hey! Satsuki! Don't think I brought you here to be alone! Come on up!"

The manager reached out to the ladder but retracted her hand on how cold it was. She didn't want to touch the thing, she didn't want to climb this tower. All she wanted was to go home and curl up by the heater, possibly with Kuroko if her dad permits it. Then again, Kuroko's birthday was in half an hour, she should at least abide to his wishes.

Again she reached out for the cold, metal bar. With a slight shiver to the touch, Satsuki began her ascent to the top. "Why am I doing this again," she chattered, wind casually whistling around her and a few times up her skirt.

It took her awhile, but she made it. She fell upon the metal grates acting as a platform to rest for a minute, only to jump straight up again when she found out how much it hurt to kneel with bare legs on there.

"Kuroko!" she cried, the cold finally getting the best of her,"I want to go home."

He put a finger to his lips and brought her to the other side. The shadow sat down at one spot and motioned his significant other to join him. The response was a frantic shake of the head and the puffing of her rosy cheeks. To that, all he did was grab her hand and yank her down.

"Uwaah!" she screamed out of surprise, but the she noticed she fell upon Kuroko's lap. He opened his coat up and wrapped her inside it with him.

It was warm there for Satsuki, warmer than anything she felt today. Of course, it might be that she was blushing so much, it rose her temperature a few degrees.

"Look up", he simply whispered into her ear. Kuroko was the birthday boy, and he was the only reason she was warm right now, so it would only make sense to follow his wishes.

Up above them, the night sky showed its wonders to them. The moon, constellations, even the river of stardust that was the milky way were revealed. There were so many stars, if Satsuki had enough time to count them she would run out of numbers.

"Every year on the night before my birthday, my dad and I snuck out of the house. I don't know if my mom knew or not, she always never said anything."

Satsuki stopped look up and tried to look at her boyfriend. Kuroko never really talked much about his family. Sure, she met his sister and she knew about the accident that occurred ten years prior, but it was rare for him to say anything important about his late parents.

She couldn't see much, but she did see his gaze still shifted to the skies, dazzled by the glitter of the night's lights. "We would always, always come here. We would then go and try to count the stars, find constellations, whatever. We would never leave before two o'clock, just stay here and watch, observe." Kuroko laughed," he would tell stories, stories about the sky. You know, myths and the like."

She watched and listened, taking note of the emotion on his face. She had never seen him so happy and had never seen him so sad, and she had never seen him express them at the same time.

"I tried to go every year, the night before my birthday, I would sneak out and come here to watch the night sky. It was alright, but it wasn't the same as I was a kid." Kuroko turned his head and looked back down at Satsuki," Yeah, sorry, this wasn't a great idea after all. Sorry I made you come all the way up here. I just wanted to see what it was like, to be with someone here, to be with you here. Come o-"

Satsuki looked back up and asked him, interrupting the boy from allowing her to go,"can you- can you tell me a story of the stars?" Kuroko blinked a few times, not believing what she was asking for. He tried to think of a story, but most were murder and violence, nothing really suitable for her. "Well?" she asked.

The teen searched through the sky and his thoughts, he didn't find one until his eyes fell upon the milky way. " Up there and there," he pointed to two places, both on opposite sides of the Yggdrasil's branch," are two stars, Vega and Altair, they are the weaver star and the cowherd star."

She heard of this story before, it's the same story the Tankobon Festival is based upon. But, the way Kuroko was telling it, she never heard it before. The way words flowed out of his lips, the motions and shapes his hands traced, it was like she felt like a child again, watching with awe and amazement of what he weaved. It was like it was story time when she was in kindergarten. Soon enough, she wasn't listening to his tale, just listening to the words and watching his body language and the emotions on his face, and soon enough, without her knowing, he finished.

"And so," he concluded," that is the story of the cowherd and the weaver." Satsuki didn't clap or anything, she just stared at him.

"That bad, huh?" Kuroko said, trying to keep a stoic face. She still said nothing, just got out from the comfort and warmth of her boyfriend's coat and stood up.

"Come on, let's g- What are you doing?" Now, she was kneeling on the grates between his legs, she took her right hand and put it upon his cheek. Slowly, she leaned forward and gently placed her lips upon his.

They kept still for a minute and Satsuki just forgot about everything. The cold, the grates stabbing into her legs, and that she had set an alarm on her phone.

'Beep! Beep!'

The two quickly broke apart once they noticed what they were doing, their faces turning red due to embarrassment. "Damn phone", she cursed," why did you have to beep now?" She then quickly saw the time, it was midnight, therefore the next day: the 31st of January. "Hey look Tsu-kun! It's midnight!"

"Hm? It is?"

"Yeah! I wanted to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday, because I should do it before anything else. So, Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you very much Satsuki."

The two giggled, smiling at each other. Then, somewhat unfortunately, a snowflake landed on Satsuki's nose. She sneezed,"Oh, it's snowing!"

"Unfortunately."

"What? Why so?" she asked, head tilted in confusion. The only answer from him was a finger pointing skywards, and she then saw it: The snow was falling from clouds, clouds which blocked the stars. She groan with frustration,"And it was just getting good now."

"It's alright, we ought to go now anyway, wouldn't want your dad to hate me even more."

"But', she stammered," the stars!"

"Don't worry, as long as you are with me, we have the next year, and the next year, and all the years after that."

The manager sighed in defeat, though she was kinda alright with it if returning here with Kuroko was her punishment."Okay, let's go." They walked to the other side of the tower, and, like he did before they climbed, Kuroko ushered his girlfriend to the ladder first.

"Maybe it's good if you go first", she muttered, though audibly.

"Hm? Are you saying that it's alright if I check on you as we climb down?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"No, don't you dare look", she felt like she was dealing with Aomine,"It's just that... I didn't know we were this high."

"Alright then." He started his descent and looked back at Satsuki, only immediately look away.

"What? What's wrong."

"Nothing, it's nothing." Kuroko simply stayed on the ladder motionless until he then said,"What you're wearing, it's quite bold." He then rushed down the ladder, leaving an embarrassed and angry Satsuki.

"I'm told you not to look! I'm gonna kill you!" She then realized she was still at the top,"Once I get down!"

She turned and began climbing down the rungs of the ladder, when suddenly, she slipped on the rung.

"Satsuki!"

'Thud'

Satsuki pretty much fell from halfway up the tower, thankfully the snow was soft enough to cushion her landing. Unfortunately, neither her nor Kuroko knew that, clearly demonstrated when he dived to catch her a little too early, resulting in catching him with his back and being pressed into the snow.

"Kuroko!" she shouted loudly, quickly getting off him and flipping him over,"Kuroko speak to me."

He just calmly looked toward the cloudy sky and just said one thing: "Duh smow face ba..."

"Huh?" Did she damage his head? Is he going to be permanently be disable where he can't talk properly? What will happen between them? Questions rushed through her mind.

But they were all answered when Kuroko spit out the snow that was forcefully jammed into his mouth. "It taste terrible.. so bad..."

She smiled, her breathing and mind now calm. She lightly pressed her lips upon his forehead,"I thought I killed you."

"Yeah, I thought you killed me too."

The two laughed a bit, Satsuki a girlish giggle and Tetsuya a surprisingly manly chuckle. This, of course, stopped when one of them made a high pitched sneezed.

"Bless you."

"Thank you."

"Come on," Kuroko got up, extending a hand to help his girlfriend stand,"We got to get you home, we don't want you to catch a cold."

"I won't, it's your birthday party tomorrow. Even if I do, I'll crawl my way to your house no matter what stops me."

"Mhm, let's go."

Satsuki looked back at the water tower, wishing it was already next year so they could look at the stars together again. "Hey Suu-Kun?"

"Hm?"

"Can we come back on my birthday?"

"Sure, if that's what you want. It would be your birthday, so it would be smart to follow your wishes. That and I don't think neglecting your girlfriend's desires is a smart thing to do."

"You know that's right."

The two then simply walked back to Satsuki's house, chatting and laughing along the way. When they reached their destination, they said their goodbyes with words and kisses, though they would only be apart for a few hours.

"Hey, Ahomine, what are you doing here?"

"Shut it Bakagami, you know why."

"Hm, Oho-Asa said it was unlucky for me to be around troublesome matters, what to do?"

"Oi!" the two of them yelled,"What do you mean by troublesome?"

"Come on Aominecchi! Kagamicchi! Get along! We're here for Kurokocchi today right?"

"I wonder if he's gonna have any tasty cake... does he have enough snacks?"

Suddenly, the group of basketball players felt a deadly aura behind them. "I think it would be unwise to cause any problems at Kuroko's party", a certain dichromatic redhead spoke calmly and elegantly.

"Fine," the two simultaneously agreed, though they repeatedly held brief glaring contest every now and then.

"Hmm...?" Murasakibara sounded, noticing something as he took out a new bag of cantaloupe chips,"Where's Momo-chin?"

The ace of the Miracles sighed,"She's sick. Seems like she caught a cold."

"I! AM! NOT! SICK!" the group suddenly heard, accompanied by a "persuading" amount of coughs and hacks. "I'm fine! I could... I could go to..." She leaned against the apartment's wall and took a few deep breaths to rest.

"Satsuki, what are you doing here?" Aomine asked worried,"You should be back at home resti-"

"A stupid cold can't stop me from missing my boyfriend's eighteenth birthday! I... I prom-"

"Hm?" someone said behind them, coming out of one of the apartment,"Oh, everyone! You're here!"

"Misaki-neesan," Satsuki gasped,"I'm... I'm here! Le-let's start the party."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sat-chan, we can't have a party for Kuroko today... it seems he got a cold."

Everyone was silent and looked back at the manager, who seemed like she was ready to faint. In a couple of seconds, this was untrue. She didn't seem like she would collapses on the spot, she actually did.

A consolation prize for the two sick teens however was that they slept in the same bed for a few hours. A real big surprise when you find your significant other in bed with you, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. You start worrying for your/his life as the head of the Momoi family would not like this news when Daiki lets it slip out.

End

A/N:

Yeah... not really my favorite... Don't think I did that well on this one in comparison to the last chapter... I feel like it's everywhere. Anyway, give some actual suggestions on how to make it better and I might as well use it. Anyway, here's some omakes to o-make it up to you!

Izuki: You used that one in Cut.

Shut up Idi-uki...

Omake(s):

"**Shut up Kise**"

"Happy Birt-"

Suddenly, a electronic ringing occurred and Kuroko reached to get his phone.

"One moment Satsuki." The boy flipped open his cell and answered with a polite,"hello?"

"Kurokocchi! It's me! Kise!"

"Oh, hello Kise-san, how can I help you?"

"Nothing really, all I wanted was to say one thing!"

"And that is?"

"Happy Birt-"

"**Shut up Kise**", Kuroko menacingly answered, immediately shutting his phone. "Anyway, you were saying Sat-chan?"

-On the other side-

"Eh?" Kise started tearing up, talking to no one on the other line,"Kurokocchi? Kurokocchi?"

"**Aho-mine and Momoi's Idiotic Otou-san"**

"Ah", Satsuki's father exclaimed, as he saw his neighbor's young son and his daughter's childhood friend,and started asking him frantically"Daiki-kun! Have you seen Suki-chan? I haven't seen her all day! She was suppose to be sick, but when I sneaked into her room to take pictures of her sleeping face she was gone! She must of snuck out! You're her best friend right? Where is she? What is she doing right now? What color does she have on today?"

Aomine ignored the really weird parts the daughter-obsessed father put in and decided only to answer the first two questions. "She's probably at Kuroko's house still, we all thought it would be better to leave her there instead of dragging her back. Anyway, all she's doing is sleeping with Kuroko."

"Huh?"

"Wait- not in that sense! She's just in spending time in his bed with him! I mean! She doesn't even know she's in the bed, she's probably still unconscious! I-"

"That bastard!" the normally shy man exploded, glasses glowing with a killer intent,"Taking advantage of her while she sleeps! That's my job!"

Momoi-san dashed to wherever Kuroko lived, using his inner daughter radar to track her location. For the third time, Satsuki's father broke the door of Kuroko's family abode. For the sixth time, he beat the Kuroko half to death. For the eighteenth time, Satsuki almost killed her father in reaction to his extreme displeasure of her boyfriend. Probably none of these would be the last time any of it happens.


	3. Story-time and the Lolita

A/N: A third chapter? I'm surprised that I have a third chapter, I'm surprised I have a third anything! Anyway, here's a new chapter to peaches and broken bones... it doesn't really focus on Satsuya/Tetsaki/KuroMomo/whatever-your-preference-is. It's just simply Kuroko's First day as a Kindergarten teacher... Alright enjoy... if that's possible with this...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, it would be awesome if I did, but I don't.

**Storytime and the Lolita**

"Okay, okay!" a teacher clapped, bringing the attention of the children to her," I have an announcement! We have a new teacher today!" The kindergarteners whispered to each other, asking if they heard anything about this, which, of course, they didn't. "Now, I would like you to meet Kuroko-sensei."

She gestured next to the empty space next to her, the room dreadfully quiet. "Is he invisible?" one of the children asked.

"Huh?" the sensei spoke, looking all,"I'm sure he was right here."

"Excuse me", a now older bluenette spoke, bringing the attention of the room to him, being on the other side of the teacher," I'm right here."

"The sensei is a ghost!" one kid yelled, breaking the silence and causing a chaotic uproar.

"Ah, Kuroko, can you-" the teacher was about to ask him to help gather up the running children and calm down the crying ones, but he was already on task.

Like a ninja, his emotionless face appeared and disapeared from the shadows, grabbing boys and girls who were sprinting wall to wall for an escape from "spirit-sensei" and placing them down on the rug.

Quickly and at the utmost efficiency, he passed the emergency snacks which were saved for a time like this. Soon, all was like it was before, calm and in order. "Hello, I am Kuroko Tetsuya. I am twenty-four years old. I have no real experience in being a teacher, but I will try my best. Please, treat me well."

* * *

The day went smoothly and quite fast, teaching the children letters and characters of both English and Japanese, having them draw and color pictures of their families, and letting them play around. The only problem was when naptime came around and Kuroko showed his proficiency at telling stories. The children refused to sleep until he told them another story. So he did. One of a big stupid ogre who ate little children who refused to go to bed when their parents or teachers told them to.

"And then, Bakagami peered into the kindergarten room, fangs sharpened for his midday meal, and asked," is there any children awake here?"

The kids immediately laid on their maps and trembled, hoping they had enough time to fall asleep until the ogre visited them.

Kuroko was lightly scolded for telling such a terrifying story, the teacher slightly trembling while she remembered the story. But he was forgiven due to the fact that he got the job done and it was his first day on the job. He was just simply warned not to tell such a scary tale again.

Then, in half an hour, it was time for the students to be picked up.

"Look! I drew you and mommy!","We have a ghost for a teacher!", and "I'm sorry mom! I will fall asleep when you tell me to go to bed!", were all fairly common things the children said when they were asked how their day was.

"Wonderful job!" his senior congratulated," you were fantastic, and I still can't believe it was your first day too!"

"How was your first day Sempai?" he asked the woman, making idle chatter while he cleaned up anywhere the children missed.

The teacher dropped a box of crayons at the words, an explosion of colorful wax sticks spread throughout the floor.

"Oh, sorry!" she yelped, noticing the mess she just made. "I'm sorry. I guess I was still traumatized from my first day."

"It can't be that bad," Kuroko chuckled, getting down to help pick up.

"It was! Don't laugh," she pouted cutely, her large glasses adding to the effect.

"Tell me then, how was it?"

She stared to the floor, shaking a bit as she remembered," That day three years ago, I was a nervous wreck. Because of that I made such a mess that even the kids helped cleaned up, I made so many children cry, and I kinda started a small fire all in the same day."

Kuroko burst out laughing. For such a thing to happen on sempai's first day? It was hilarious! "Hey! I said do not laugh."

The sound died off as snickerings, then ended with a kind smile,"Well, you can't do that anymore sempai, your kouhai is the one who is suppose to look bad right?"

"I don't know," she confessed," once I saw how you did, I feel like I'm unfit for the job and should leave the entire class to you."

He gave her a gentle pat on the head and smiled," Don't worry, even if you're bad at it, as long as you love it, you'll get better. And now that I'm here, remember that I'll support you no matter what. So, if there is anything I could do to help, I will do it."

The teacher's heart skipped a beat and her glasses fogged up. "Eh, um, a... um... Kuroko-sensei?"

"Yes Sempai?" he asked as his face returned to the normal emotionless state.

" Could you drop the formalities with me? I feel weird that you're calling me sempai though I'm a year younger than you."

"Alright, Yuka-san."

She just cleaned her glasses and now they're fogged up again? This has to be that. She swears, if she lets this chance go, she will never get another one. "Kuroko-san! After work, would you like to-"

She notice he was gone before she could finish if he would like to get a drink with her afterwards. He wasn't listening, instead he was staring out of the window and to the playground. "That girl," a tone of worry in his monotonous voice," is she a student here?"

Yuka walked up next to Kuroko and peered outside as well. "She's still here?"

"Should she not? Who is she anyway?"

"That is Mirawaka Kanoe," she spoke," she is not really noticeable, but yes, she is part of our class. She doesn't spend time with the other kids and she doesn't really speak up, so you tend to forget if she's even present."

The problem sounded terribly familiar to Kuroko, a story he had experienced before. "Did something," he guessed, hoping that this fate wasn't anyone other than his," happen to her?"

"Nothing, it's her parents. They are not part of this world anymore. She was so shaken off about it, that she spent all of last year at their home and she's repeating the grade. Now she's relying on her older brother who dropped out of college to get 's tragic. I wish that I could do something about it, but I can't connect with her, she won't open up to me."

"It's life, not just anyone can do a thing about it."

He walked over to the door, but was stopped when Yuka turned to him and asked" Where are you going?"

Kuroko looked back and smiled," I'm doing something about it."

The teacher left as she walked, his phrase and face burned into her memory, the echo in her mind while she remembered his smile caused her to blush a bright red. "He is good."

* * *

Kanoe was a young girl, long black hair and pale white skin. She was not good at anything, other than hiding in plain sight. She wasn't really happy about it before, but now, she accepts that it is the best thing for her to have. Now, she can never be a burden.

"The sandpit is never really the best way to have fun you know."

She jumped upwards and fell back down. "Wh-where did you come from Kuroko-sensei?"

"I've always been here," he smirked playfully, now getting up from his squatted position.

"What is fun then? It's not fun if I do any of the other things, and the rest I need friends."

"Do you not have friends?"

Kanoe cringed as she whispered," no."

"Hm, I see." Her new sensei walked over to the bench and sat down, tapping a seat for her next to him.

Seeing as she wasn't enjoying herself in the sand, she voted to sit near him. It was probably a thing about her parents, about how sorry he is, she heard it all before, it's what adults say when they don't understand. First, he's going to enter subtly, about if she loves her parents.

"I heard your parents died."

Kanoe did a doubletake. Usually, they don't bluntly say it, going for it straight out of the gates. Maybe, just maybe, Kuroko-sensei's different, maybe it was all dumb luck. "Yes, they did."

"Everyone dies sometimes, it's a question of when, not if."

No apologize? Who was he? "Do you want to know how they died?" she asked, seeing if she could throw him off as well.

"Go ahead."

Again, does he have no common decency? Where does he get off? Telling a seven year old to speak about her parent's death. Then again, she did offer.

"There was a fire, they burned alive, and now they're dead. End of story."

"Not it's not," he abruptly said when she finished.

"What do you mean it's not?"

"You didn't talk about a couple of parts. I don't know the exact story, but let me guess."

This teacher was strange, he can turn invisible and he doesn't talk like he's above her. Instead of a ghost, is he an alien?

"Your parents, they died protecting you."

She remembered the fire, how her mom and dad covered her from burning debris, handing her over to strangers before they died.

"And the story doesn't finish with them dying."

Kanoe felt like crying. Maybe she should've stayed home, it would have been better that way, it could have at least.

"The story continues with you."

She turned her head, snot coming out of her nose and tears out of her eyes. "Wha?" she blubbered, as Kuroko gave her a handkerchief to clean her face and blow her nose.

"Your parents sacrifice their lives to make sure you survived, all before that was a prologue, now it's the real story."

Kanoe really didn't understand what he was saying, it was strange and made no sense, but it at least somewhat calmed her heart and stopped her crying.

"Do you want to hear a story?"

She nodded and he began to speak of a family: a father, a mother, an older sister, and a brother. He talked about how they were on their way to their grandmother's birthday, when they decided to go take a "detour". This change in destination was caused by the boy when he asks them if they could go peach picking, thinking that bringing fresh fruits to their grandparents would be a wonderful idea. When that happens, they are hit by a truck. The only thing that his dad did, was turn the wheel somehow that only the front got hit, disconnecting it from the back and its passengers from their children. Both parents died. but the two kids survived.

"And do you know what happened to the boy?"

Kanoe tilted her head, wondering what the question was.

"He grew up and became a kindergarten teacher."

She gasped," so that was you?"

He nodded," when I grew up, I had no one to understand me. I learned that it wasn't my fault and I should live the life my parents protected, but I could have done that sooner if someone told me."

"How should I do that?" she asked curiously, wondering what secret he knows to make her happy.

"Make friends and rely on them."

Her lips frowned,"But I don't know how to make friends."

"I'll teach you." The teacher reached down underneath the bench and picked up a bright orange ball.

"A basketball?" she asked confused," how will I get friends with a basket ball?"

"I'll demonstrate." He stood up and she followed him as he made his way to a nearby basketball hoop. He made a peculiar form and tossed the ball, causing it to fall straight down into the hoop.

She stared at amazement. How could that happen? It was like he was aimlessly tossing the ball and it somehow fell where he wanted it to.

"How did you do that?" she shouted, excitement lining her young voice, and for the first time, Kuroko saw a different emotion that her usual sadness.

He patted her head, and she looked at him confused. "You look pretty cute when you smile," he grinned back.

Her entire face turned beet red, and, before she could make any comprehensible words out of her stuttering, Kuroko left to grab the ball saying," I'll show you how to do it."

He gave her the ball and put his hands on her small arms, guiding her to the proper form. When she was he simply spoke," and throw," causing her to cast the ball away, too weak to throw it properly.

The two simply stared at the ball as if it would do something. "Maybe I'm not cut out for it?" she asked," are you sure there isn't another way?"

"There is no way to easily get friends, and even if you're not made to play basketball, as long as you try you can be good at it." He tossed her the ball and she remade her form, trying hard to make it into the basket. She failed again of course, but with his words in her head, she felt like trying again. She got the ball back and shot it. Missed? She did it again, and again.

Yuka was watching this unfold, feeling sorrier and sorrier for every basket missed, but Kanoe kept on going, some unknown determination driving her to do it again and again. Then something different happened: the ball went into the hoop.

It was an awkward shot, the ball bounced around the rim slowly, looking like it was only teasing everyone who watched, but then it sunk into the net, bouncing when it hit the court.

Even inside she could hear the excited yells of the teacher and student, the latter being picked up by the former in the happiest of hugs. She was jealous of the child and wished she could be in his arms right now. She quickly wiped away her thoughts. "Me? Envious of a kid?" Then when she looked at the two again, she wondered," would he make a good father?"

Suddenly wondering about children, she turned her thought to child making, and then a sweating Kuroko as he positioned himself above her. "Gah! Get your head out of the gutter!"

She slammed her head against the window a few times, until she heard a crash and a rather loud yell from outside, it seemed her kouhai was being attacked by a pink haired stranger!

"Excuse me!" she yelled as she ran outside, unknowingly saying her question simultaneously with Kanoe,"Who are you?"

"Hm?" the pinkette sounded, before letting go and apologizing with quick bows. "Oh, sorry, sorry! I couldn't control myself once I saw Suu-kun!"

"Suu-kun?" Yuka muttered, noticing how close the two were as the girl wrapped herself around Kuroko's arm. "You didn't answer the questio-"

"Who are you hag?" Kanoe shouted, pointing an accusing finger to the girl.

"Mirawaka-san," Kuroko politely scolded, a small tick mark on his forehead," pleases don't call women hags, especially my fiance when she is right in front of me."

"Yes! Hello! I am Momoi Satsuki, though soon enough I will be called Kuroko Satsuki I guess."

"Fiance?" She turned her head toward her other teacher, innocently asking,"Iwakawa-sensei? What is a fiance?"

It seems that Yuka was about to die. One lens of her glasses broke when she heard the word from Kuroko and the other when Kanoe asked it to her, telling her that she wasn't just hearing things. "A fiance is a person you will marry."

Kanoe tilted her head in confusion, still not getting it, perhaps her innocent mind trying to protect her from any further trauma.

"In the future, Kuroko-sensei and Momoi-san will get married, and might even become a daddy and a mommy."

"Hopefully", Satsuki laughed, a laugh that made Yuka want to vomit blood.

In a few seconds, it finally clicked for Kanoe though, who fell upon her knees and wailed a rather loud," NO!"

She threw a tantrum and rolled around on the ground.

"Kanoe!" a voice yelled, a boy in a suit walking up to the group," don't make trouble for your teachers!"

"Onii-san!" Kanoe cried as the boy picked her up and placed her over his shoulder like a heavy rolled-up carpet.

"Hello," he greeted , giving a free hand for Kuroko to shake (which he did, of course)," I am Mirawaka Satoshi, you must be the new teacher the newsletter spoke of."

"Yes," the shadow greeted," I am Kuroko Tetsuya."

He looked at Satsuki," I thought there was going to only one though."

"Ah, no, I am his fiance! Satsuki Momoi."

Kanoe and Yuka cringed at the word fiance, not that anyone would notice.

"Fiance?" another cringe," congratulations."

"Thank you," the two smiled happily.

"I would hate to be rude, but there is a sale at the grocery store that I just can't miss."

He was about to walk away, before Kuroko said," wait!"

He went back to the basketball net and picked up the orange ball beneath it. After scribbling something on it with a permanent marker, he came back and went over to the two siblings, giving the younger one the ball. "Here," he said," I think it would be much better if you had it, it would be easier to practice and therefore easier to make friends okay?"

Kanoe sniffled a sound that seemed like an agreement, and the boy waved and ran off.

"See you tomorrow!"

"Yes, see you tomorrow," Kuroko yelled back.

As Satoshi ran, Kanoe looked at the ball, noticing that there was a phone number and some words below that read," call me if you need anything, even if it is for you to be a burden that I have to carry."

The girl's tears instantly vanished, and she shouted out audible to the trio back at the kindergarten," I won't lose!"

"Lose what?" Kuroko and Satsuki wondered before waving their goodbyes to Yuka.

"Yes, good-bye!" she waved, smiling and thinking in her head,"I wonder if it's alright if I come tomorrow with a hangover.

End

* * *

Om-nom-nom-nom-akes! (Hope you enjoy them!)

"**The Red Ogre, Bakagami!"**

Kagami waited in line at the supermarket, the line long because one child is throwing a hissy fit over some candy.

"Hey, can you hurry up?" he yelled, the head of the cashier and the mother looking at him with angry eyes, but the kid instantly shut up, only to say one word," Ba-Ba-Bakagami!"

He immediately hid behind his mother, and everything went smoothly.

Except for the nagging feeling that he had to ask Kuroko something the next time he saw him.

"**How to Connect with Children (kinda)"**

It sucked. That's all that Yuka could think of, she was young and pretty, why did she have to lose to a slightly older and more gorgeous woman? It just wasn't fair. She looked down at her chest and and instantly put her head in her hands to mask a groan.

While she did this, someone else groan at the same time.

Yuka whipped her head around and saw Kanoe looking back at her. They both looked at each other's body and back to the eyes, immediately understanding the predicament.

Their love has been stolen by the pink haired cow!

"Comrade!" they both yelled, giving the other a big hug of understanding and equality.

* * *

And done, nothing more here exce- wait what's that?

*Gasp!*

It's a wild and rare review button! You should treat this like you will never see it again! Go! Go and click! Quickly, before it escapes!

Don't worry if you don't have an account! I enabled guest reviews! Go! Quickly now!


	4. Peaches and Nightmares

A/N: Welp, Checkmate Venus asked me to update, so what else could I have done? Everyone knows I'm a sucker for the "TT_TT" no matter what form it takes (e.g. QAQ). Anyway, I had no idea what to upload, so I took a chapter from a Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction I don't really intend to upload and share with everyone (don't think that it's really that good...) and altered it a bit. I'm sorry it's not the Satsuki-focused chapter I said I was going to do... I'm just stuck on what should happen for that. Anyway... this is going to be a two/three(?) parter so if you only see one sided Kuroko/Satsuki, then you're reading it right... yeah... So wait till I get the next chapter up... then stuff might fall into place...

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB, if I did, I would kill Kuroko's parents and give him an older sister to be dependent on.

* * *

Kuroko bolted up from the futon, muttering a quick,"no." Again, he had that dream. He looked at the girl lying in his bed. Was it a coincidence that it happened while she was here? Or was she the cause? Slowly he got up from his seated position, his throat was dry again, like it usually was after the nightmare. He was about to leave the room when he heard soft pleas, whispers that were shouts in this silence.

"No, stop. Don't say that", the girl on the bed muttered, the way her body squirmed and writhed made it look like it was a nightmare. Kuroko wanted to ignore it, it wasn't his place to save anyone... especially considering how he killed his parents.

Step after step, almost like a phantom gliding across the floor, soon enough Kuroko stood above her, moving her pink bangs aside to get a better look at her face. She looked so beautiful really, even though she looked terrified. Her lips upturn, tears streaming down, her chest rising and falling as she gasped for breath. But she shouldn't look like this. She should be happier than this, she, in his own belief, didn't deserve sadness. She wasn't like him.

Suddenly, the smell of peaches rose from her, causing him to flinch. Memories poured in. The fire danced wildly, bones and metal were bent out of shape, blood painted the car's interior and its occupants bright red. All because of peaches.

He spun around, intending to leave, when something grabbed his arm. Kuroko looked back to see the girl grabbing it, slightly awake, and staring at him, eyes open.

The two simply stayed still, silent, Kuroko holding his breath, Satsuki staring at his eyes. "She was awake?" he worried. They continued playing mute until Satsuki asked questioningly," Daiki?"

Kuroko's body relaxed. She was still asleep, somewhat. That was a good thing in a way, but when he looked at her face, he remembered that it wasn't. She was still having a nightmare.

"Daiki?" she whimpered, like she was a small child,"You're not leaving me are you Daiki?"

He took a deep breath and began to speak in a voice, deeper and different than what he usually used,"No, don't worry. I'm not going to leave you."

"But, what you sa-"

"I'm sorry Satsuki," he interrupted," I shouldn't have said such a horrible thing to you. You were right to do that."

Her face loosened up," really Daiki?"

"Of course Satsuki", Kuroko said again, stroking the side of her face," anything for you Satsuki."

"Then tell me you love me", she whispered.

"..."

Kuroko was hesitant. "Please Daiki? Didn't you say anything?"

Again he took a deep breath and in a wavering voice, he told her," I love you. I always will and I always had, from the first time I saw you I loved you," Satsuki's smile grew even wider and she began muttering to herself. "Come on now," he said, helping her lay back down on the bed," it's time for you to go to sleep."

She smiled dreamily, it was one of the most beautiful things he ever saw. Kuroko couldn't help himself anymore, he leaned forward and planted his lips on her forehead. A quick second later he shot back, a bit red from embarrassment. Satsuki giggled and then went back to dreaming properly. Kuroko turned to go to the kitchen, telling himself in a hushed tone," you're such a creep."

* * *

A/N: There. "Peaches and Nightmares!" complete! Up next "Lap Pillows and a Good Dream."

Omakes:

...hold up... I can't think of any...

*thinking noises*

...

* * *

Nightmares:

Everyone has nightmares... let's go check it out:

Midorima:

"Shin-chan? You have to got to school!"

"Hold on mom, I need to see what Oha-Asa has to say about my fortune!"

The screen buzzed and then a cute woman popped up on screen. "Greeting today viewers! It's time for your daily horoscope!" Midorima watched in anticipation, each horoscope better than the last. "and that's it! Please watch tomorrow!"

"What?! What about cancer?!" he screamed while he yelled at the tv.

"Cancer?" his mother asked, "what's that?"

"It's my horoscope sign!"

His mother stared at him weirdly. "What are you talking about Shintaro? You weren't born with a horoscope sign."

* * *

Murasakibara:

It was such a wonderful dream for Atushi, where ever he went someone gave him snacks! Right now, he had a mountain full of them! It's was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen! What should he try first? The radish chips? The tuna tube? Why not both at once!

With the dexterity and focus of a surgeon, Murasakibara carefully moved the snacks to his face, so that they would touch his mouth simultaneously for an explosion of flavor!

"Eh?"

It was weird, it felt like he kept on missing his mouth. He reached for his face and came to a shock. The giant ran to the nearest mirror and found out what was the problem.

It wasn't that he was missing his mouth, he was missing a mouth!

* * *

Kise:

It was another day at Teikou, Kise persevered through today's lessons. But it's alright! For today, he and Aomine will be able to play one on one together! He just needs to make sure that his opponent doesn't escape (not that it's likely).

"Aominecchi? Are you here?" he asks as he walks into Aomine's class.

"Hm?" someone sounds, and he sees Aominecchi, sitting in the back of the class. He's reading a book and wearing glasses, but it's still him.

"Hey Aominecchi! Are we still up for today?"

"Kise-kun? What business do you have with me?"

"We're playing basketball after school right?"

Aomine pushed his glasses up,"Basketball? I do not play basketball."

"Wha- wha-what?"

"Seriously I don't, now excuse me, I have cramschool to go to."

* * *

Yeah... not very good... I feel like there could be a better way to tell these...

tell me in a review of what you suggest. I might take that suggestion and use it...


End file.
